


三秦

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben地Ren, F/M, 西安Ren, 谜之现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“逛吃逛吃”的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是因为想家所以码起来的美食文，没什么严肃正经的
> 
> 两年多没回去了，总之是记忆里的西安
> 
> 不小心脑洞了太多父母爱情，索性就先说明了
> 
> 主要就是西安本地Ren带着芮芮各种恰饭的恋爱日常
> 
> 各种原因促使这只能是个平行宇宙中的西安，毕竟很多地方无法如实设定
> 
> 一定会有许多胡诌八扯的历史之类的
> 
> 因为我这现在午夜十二点了，所以就先开个头，不然继续写吃的话我会饿疯
> 
> 之后的标题就是各种食物的名字【魔鬼
> 
> 睡醒了见

二十九年来，本·索罗·艾米达拉一直很迷信科学；若不是亲眼看到方才发生的事，他也将继续迷信下去。

可他明明只是一介再普通不过的普通人，为什么会碰上这么一个“奇迹”？

——

在这个混血儿满地跑的二十一世纪，本·索罗从不认为自己有什么特殊的——如果忽略掉他的母亲是欧洲某国的公主，而父亲却只是个再普通不过的出租车司机这一事实的话。

人们都说“西安这地方邪乎”，真的不是没有道理。有些事，就是命里注定。

那年，女王Padmé Amidala携夫婿，亲王Anakin Skywalker，与一双儿女，王子Luke和公主Leia，一同来访西安，参加例行的文化交流活动。刚成年不久的王子和公主正是最具冒险精神的时候，再加上这是他们第一次出这么远的门、来到一个完全陌生的国度，势必要好好到处瞧瞧才算不虚此行。于是，在晚宴结束后，声称自己要先回房间倒时差的双子便巧妙地绕开了保镖，偷偷溜出了大使馆——若是被围得里三层外三层，还怎么玩得尽兴？

刚跑出侧门的Luke和Leia见到路边停了辆空车，就赶忙跳了上去；看着欢迎横幅想象着皇室人士应该长什么样子的韩索罗，则忽然感觉到自己的车后座一沉。啧，后视镜这个东西，真是个浪漫又狡猾的发明。本想着狠敲他们一笔的韩索罗心甘情愿当了一晚上的地陪，虽说语言不通，但他可知道哪些本地人爱逛的地方值得一去……好吧，他是有点后悔当初没学上几句洋文；Luke看着自己的妹妹一脸信任和春心萌动地跟着那个大了他们好多岁的陌生男人边逛边吃，替她感到高兴之余也在深深地担心——可能现在说还有点太早，但如果真的到了那一步，他该如何才能让父亲不直接拔剑砍了这个出租车司机。

虽然众所周知，亲王Anakin Skywalker也是平民出身，可他好歹也是光荣的皇家骑士长啊。

所幸，经过了许多年的辗转努力，更重要的是女王的支持——亲王什么都听妻子的，这也是一条“众所周知”——这段跨国跨阶级的婚恋还是完满地实现了。尽管韩索罗和自己的好友楚巴卡成立了一家进出口贸易公司，只为了能稍微配得上公主一点，可他的岳父还是怎么都看他不顺眼，甚至不允许他们的孩子随他姓“韩”。韩索罗对此倒是无所谓，但Leia却觉得自己的父亲太小心眼了。于是她故意给他们的儿子加了“索罗”这个中间名，并且更喜欢直接叫他“本·索罗”，而不是“Ben·Amidala”。

这便是本·索罗 “并不怎么特殊”的身世了。不过也的确，无论是哪一边家族都没有给过他任何压力或捷径。所以，即使有着既定的社会环境，他还是在高一一整年的深思熟虑后选择了文科，决定日后完全投身于自己极为感兴趣的考古学领域。

不要觉得混血儿学文有什么问题，对于本·索罗这种精通两种母语外加一门方言的“本地人”来说，这些都根本不在话下。因此，没有任何意外地，他被一所文史类十分出名的大学录取了。在一路取得了博士的学位后，他又选择留校进行课题研究，时不时也参与一些实地的考古工作——西安正在大兴土木修建地铁，他们很有的忙。

然而最近，本·索罗却暂时放下了地铁施工现场挖出来的那些“普通”墓室。截至今天，他已经在临潼待了快三个月了，只因那个举世闻名的“秦始皇兵马俑”又被发掘出了一间新的陪葬墓室。那间墓室似乎纯粹就是用来摆放陪葬品的，没有棺椁，只有一个武士俑“镇守”着整间密室里的珠翠华服。说实话，这很不寻常，最最普通的武士俑怎么会被安置在这里，并且还只有一个……就好似它本身也是诸多宝器之一一般，而不是像外边那些整齐列队的俑，只是一群负责“看门”的。

这几个月来，本·索罗又是观察又是查阅文献，却仍旧找不到任何蛛丝马迹，来解释这只俑到底有什么特殊的。呃……非要说的话，这个武士俑倒是也有那么一个与众不同之处——与别的人俑相比，它的脑袋上竟然束了三个发髻，难道说这正是问题的关键？可有关“军队编制中三个发髻的含义”这一主题，史料上则更是一片空白，当真是前无古人后无来者。

于是，忙了三个月又走进了死路的本便决定先回去休息几天，再联系联系其他的学者，一起讨论一下这个“异状”。而就在他最后检查了一遍临时搭建在陪葬墓室里的研究室后准备锁门走人时，一阵重物坠落并粉碎的动静在死寂的墓穴中显得格外响亮。不对啊，他已经是最后一名工作人员了……难道说，是盗墓的终于准备下手了？

想到这里，本二话不说抄起电击枪就冲了出去，但映入眼帘的画面却使他瞪大着双眼忘记了所有反应——那个武士俑不知为何已经倒在了地上，陶土龟裂后一块一块地剥落，而那里边……竟然裹着一个人，一个活人！他……不，不对，是“她”，她正大口地呼吸着空气，一边伸手继续摆脱着身上的陶土硬壳……三个发髻！原来她本身就有三个发髻。可她，可她……不可能啊……这怎么可能？两千多年啊……她看上去还仍是双十年华……

“不……不愿长生……不愿……”


	2. 子午路张记

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得各种神tm设定都刚好对上了
> 
> 店老板全程陕西话【所以敲的时候我在狂笑
> 
> Ben地Ren要开始带芮芮逛吃逛吃了
> 
> 其实之后不一定只有西安本地小吃，应该也会有我在西安吃到后很喜欢的其他美味
> 
> 就是我流西安【ntm
> 
> 因为还在铺设定的阶段所以话比较多【不重要
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修

若说本·索罗一开始还想着这有没有可能是谁的恶作剧，那么从现在起，他将对这个魔幻的遭遇深信不疑——瞧瞧女孩这狼吞虎咽的样子，绝对是饿了两千多年。

一个多小时前，位于临潼的兵马俑新陪葬墓室发掘现场，本·索罗博士亲眼看着一只烧制于秦朝的武士俑“复活”了，陶土底下封存着的是个二十岁左右的年轻少女。尽管她身上的甲胄和布衣已经腐朽褴褛，但少女的脸庞和皮肤却没有一丝岁月留下的印记，就像是从几千年前直接一脚迈进现代的一样。她的嘴里一直念叨着什么“不愿长生”，但本却没有过多在乎这几个字的含义，只是觉得听她的嗓音这么沙哑，应该先给她倒杯水。

嗯，倒杯热水，还泡着几朵胎菊。

那女孩很快就认出了，自己现在所处的地方是一间墓室，而这个认知也令她瞬间变得无比紧张，整个身体都因为恐惧不断地打颤。但眼前这个衣冠奇怪的男人好像并没有任何恶意，他还为自己递上了……这是水吗？嗯……有点苦，但很清爽，灼痛的嗓子也终于舒服些了——她一直抬眼盯着本，嘴上却毫无戒备地将杯子里的东西尽数灌入了口中。

“呃……那个里边泡着的东西，不用一起吞下去的，光喝水就行了……还要再来一杯吗？”行吧，她已经咽下去了。

在给少女添第三杯水时，本终于缓过神来了，开始冷静地思索自己接下来该怎么做。首先，他肯定得先带她离开这里——用膝盖想都知道，若是将她的出现上报，这个女孩一定不会得到什么好结果；可如果决定“窝藏”她，怕是也不可能放心地将这个“古人”安置在宾馆里，那就只有他的公寓了……可、可自己也没带女生回家过，都要准备什么啊？而且那个时代的女孩子，会随便就跟一个刚认识的男人走吗？

“饿……”打断博士头脑风暴的，是少女怯生生的乞求。她看上去很不好意思，毫无血色的面颊甚至都有点涨红：“饿……定当涌泉相报……”

嗯……那么就是另外一个重要的问题了：这个女孩总不能穿着这身破破烂烂的铠甲出去吧。于是本立刻跑去后备箱翻出来了一件衬衫，然后拆封了那条“妈我是绝对不会穿的”短裤——可以，现在小年轻不就流行什么oversize吗，看上去应该没问题——至于鞋子的话，那双至今仍然崭新的“爸我们吃夜市为什么一定要穿这个”人字拖，则刚好派上了用场。

因为本先行解释了“你在陶俑里困了两千多年，这个世界发生了太多的变化……我们现在真的就穿这些，很平常”，少女也就似懂非懂地点了点头——好吧，其实她这么听话只是因为男人未了那句“换好了我们就出发去吃东西”。但见到他僵硬地转过身回避，女孩好像明白了什么，便一边褪去衣甲一边淡淡地说道：“这位……想必是知晓了，我并非男儿身。可身在军营，即便我本不在乎男女之别，也不敢暴露体肤——女扮男装混入军中，是大罪。”

“那……那你为什么要参军呢？”像花木兰替父从军？还是单单只为了报效祖国？

“当兵，就有饭吃……”但本还没来得及胸口泛起的心疼，就被她的下一句话冲散了，“这件薄衫……如何上身？”

对哦，她又没见过“纽扣”这种东西。但本·正派人士·索罗当然不会借机占女孩便宜。他目不斜视地走过去，为只有胸前缠着几圈布条的赤裸少女演示了一番纽扣和拉链的使用方法，双眼全程都死死地锁定在手中的衣物上。并且一讲解完，本就再次转身走远，仿佛这没什么大不了的——如果忽略他通红的耳根和绷紧的小腹的话。

所以现在坐在饭馆里，芮看上去和周围这些出来寻摸夜宵的普通现代人没有任何区别。

对，她叫作“芮”，单字，无父无母所以没有姓氏。事实上，她本来连名字都没有。还是营长见她虽身形瘦弱，杀敌时却势如破竹，便用树枝在地上划了一个“锐”字，正配她“锐不可当”。但不识几个字的少女却觉得这个字笔画太多了，有点难写，请他换个简单点的。于是，营长一番思索后就又在一旁写下了一个“芮”——小草初生，玲珑而蓬勃。

文史系的博士觉得这个字可太适合她了，芮芮。

顶着限速飙了一个多小时后，合格的西安“本”地人果然带着她去吃凉皮肉夹馍了——这是接到“招待外地人”任务后的普遍操作，虽然芮并不能算是外地人……但也差不多。“子午路张记”，是本·索罗最常去的店了，味道几十年如一日的正宗，若不避开饭点的话，他家门口一定是排着一万个人。有必要特别提出的是，这家“真正的子午路张记”其实并不在子午路上，而是很久之前就搬来了翠华路，陕西历史博物馆斜对面的一条小街里——本·索罗当年研究生在历史博物馆实习时，可没少来这儿觅食。

于是刚才进门，已经熟络得不行的老板就一脸惊喜又恨铁不成钢地问他：“呀……你个瓷锤就带人家女娃咥这？现在都流行烛光、红酒、牛排，懂不懂？你看你好不容易寻着一个……”

本·索罗能怎么办？本·索罗只好在老板那“别否认了我都懂”的调侃眼神中点了凉皮、肉夹馍、生汆丸子汤和冰峰，一式两份，芮的那碗凉皮不要辣椒，汤也少盐少胡椒——毕竟两千多年滴水未进，还是先别太刺激。他们坐去了最里边人最少的那个角落，以防万一有什么不太得了的对话被旁人听见，但店老板当然坚信这是小情侣间需要二人世界。

可真实的情况是，芮压根没工夫说话，或者听本说话。她恨不得能把面前这几样食物同时塞进嘴里，既想先干掉肉夹馍，又不愿暂时放过那碗冒着热气的丸子汤，撒着豆芽和蒜水还有香醋的凉皮也十分难以割舍；还有那个橙色的糖水，喝起来也很有趣，像是有什么东西在舌头上炸开，流进喉咙的则是甜丝丝的橘子味。

男人是没料到，沧海桑田，女孩的筷功依旧犀利——他刚解决完半碗凉皮和四分之一个肉夹馍，芮已经将两个碗都成功清空了，甚至干净得都可以不用洗了。中途，老板因为要去后厨而路过了一次他们这桌。见到少女豪迈的吃相后，他不但没有嫌弃，反倒悄悄给本比了一个大拇指，然后用唇语夸赞道：这女娃不错，真性情。

讲真的，本不是没有叫她“慢点吃，别噎到了，吃太快对身体不太好”，但芮总是暂时放慢速度后又下意识渐渐加快。她也不好意思地解释过一次——急行军，她已经习惯了……而且，自己真的是太饿了，两千年呢。

芮的风卷残云，在最后一口冰峰也被吸入腹中后尘埃落定……或者说第一轮风卷残云？看着少女飘忽又忍不住看过来的目光，本·索罗叹了一口气，轻声说道：“芮，在我面前没什么好顾及的……还有什么想吃的吗？”

“都……都可……但我能否……能不能再要一个那个全是肉的饼，我从未见过如此之……这么多的肉……”芮努力遵循着男人在路上告诉她的诸多“注意事项”之一——讲话时尽量学着他的样子，“用词不能再那么秦朝了”。

“……当然没问题。但有一个要求，”本突然一脸严肃，令少女有点紧张，“你必须慢慢地吃，如果再像刚刚那么急，我就收掉你的吃的，一个不留。”得到芮委屈巴巴的点头后，他才满意地又去要了一碗米线，以及她心心念念的肉夹馍。

于是第二轮，便不再是风卷残云了。芮在男人的注视下小心翼翼地进食着，肉夹馍一小口一小口地咬，米线一根一根地吸，生怕一个不注意就保不住手里的食物了。也因此，二人终于有机会进行一些对话了。

“还未问……咳，我在路上说过了我的名字，那你叫什么……呢？”芮生硬地发出了句末的那个疑问词。

“本·索罗，但‘本’才是我的名字……这个有点复杂，之后我会慢慢跟你解释。”博士开始盘算他与少女的一对一历史授课。

“本……我认识这个字，比较好写！本，救命之恩没齿难忘，他日你若……”可芮却突然意识到，现在她什么也做不了，无论是为自己，还是为这个从一开始就无条件给予了她帮助的男人。

“不用，完全不用。其他事等以后再说，只是你可能得先住在我那了，等下我们就去给你买些生活用品……”床就先给女孩吧，幸好沙发也还算宽敞，“其实……我不知道该不该问，但是我很好奇，你为什么……为什么……”

“长生不老？”女孩又吸溜了一口米线，似乎并不介意这个话题，“字面意思，因长生不老药。”

“什……始皇帝真的炼出了不老药？”看来记载并不全是编的。可既然有了不老药，秦始皇又为什么会薨逝呢？

“那日，我奉命进宫递交军饷账目，然不知为何被拉入正殿，替陛下试药。丹药共两枚。我服下一枚，未有异常；陛下用后却当即暴毙……国师道陛下已飞升入仙门，而我虽灵气不足，但既已服下丹药，也算造化，当制以活俑，伴陛下肉身……我也不愿长生……”说到这里，她突然低头吸了吸鼻子。本·索罗确定自己听到了液体滴入汤碗的声音，但下一秒，已经红了眼眶的芮就又继续吃了起来，仿佛真的什么都没有发生。

本觉得嗓子里堵了一团浊气，呼不出也咽不下。他沉默了许久，最终只憋出了一句低沉的“你不再是一个人了”。见芮抿着嘴点了点头，他便再接再厉，继续宽慰——

“这个时代有很多好吃的好玩的，到时候我带你都试试……”

“我们再买一些零食回去……呃，零食就是，就是闲暇时吃的小玩意，不是正餐，也有很多种……”

“当然可以吃肉啊，你想吃什么都行……”

……

……

而门口的柜台里，老板看着女孩在男人的话语间渐渐重展笑颜，不由地感叹：真不愧是老韩他娃。


	3. 洒金桥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自虐巨制
> 
> 思考了一下，炸元宵还是元宵节恰吧，正适合谈情说爱见家长【？
> 
> 我觉得这三家店需要给我广告费
> 
> 说起来，那个不给加辣椒是发生在我室友身上的真Ren真事：她上次回国去恰小炒，因为是普通话点的餐，就被老板当成是外地人，然后让后厨不要放辣椒了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈最怕老板突然的关心
> 
> 那个创可贴欸嘿嘿嘿嘿【对不起我这奇怪的点
> 
> 我快饿死了，先这样吧，我出去恰饭了
> 
> 所以错字语病bug预警，可能会修

本·索罗做了一个梦，一个美好到不真实的梦。梦里的自己正是新婚，将一位娇小可爱的少女娶回了家。独居多年的公寓终于不再冷清，略显空荡的床铺也有了另一个人的体温；而清晨，他的新婚妻子则早早地起床洗漱了，正叼着牙刷扒在卧室门口偷看自己——对，就像现在这个样子……

等等！这这这……不是梦吗？

“对……唔……对不住，还是惊动你了。”口中的泡沫令她的话含混不清，“我就是看看……看看，怕响动太大……”

哦，原来是梦啊——这是他昨天从发掘现场“偷渡”出来的秦朝少女，才不是他的什么新婚妻子……不过很不错，芮把自己告诉她的“现代人生活常识规范”都牢牢地记住了，比如睡前起床要洗漱，现代人的厕所和沐浴设施该怎么使用，冰箱是个什么东西，空调又是个什么东西……当然，一些现在对她来说还过于无法理解的东西还是被她归结为了魔法，像是“本你不必亲自上前，那个会吹凉风的铁盒子竟就自己开了”，或者“原来只需抬手，框里的戏就会自行变动”。

尽管他试图解释了“遥控器”这个里程碑式的发明，可芮还是坚信那是男人法力的载体——“若是在那时，你必是比国师还要厉害的高人”。

至于二人为什么睡到了一张床上，很简单：本·索罗必不可能让她去睡沙发，而芮坚持自己已经麻烦他够多的了，万万不可再霸占了人家的床。于是，在一番还挺激烈的争执后，女孩忽然提出，这床也不小，一起睡总可以了吧。反正在军中她也是和别人一起大通铺，现在两个人一张床简直算是奢侈。本倒是还想再推让，可少女却严肃得不得了，一副“你要是睡沙发我就直接打地铺”的架势。所以最后，男人还是僵硬地躺在了芮的旁边，直挺挺地，生怕自己有半分逾越。

但这一晚，他却意外地睡地很安心，很踏实——而他不知道，芮也是。

然而睡得安稳归睡得安稳，多年的军旅生活还是让芮早早就醒来了。她记得男人昨晚教给自己的事，醒来后要先去喝杯水、垫点饼干之类的（“不要吃太多，要留出肚子给正式的早餐”），再如厕，洗澡，刷牙……所以现在，拿本·索罗一件T恤当作睡衣的女孩正披着还滴着水珠的长发，一边认真地看着他，一边认真地刷着牙。老天爷啊……她这是短裤太短了，还是压根没穿？

“唔……我没有衣冠不整。”没想到芮竟然看出了他的疑惑和震惊，突然伸出双手拉起了衣摆，露出了同样是属于男人的一条短裤。怎么说呢……啧，似乎更不妙了。

等少女回洗手间漱口时，他才总算将自己的思绪拉回了现实。赶紧起来收拾收拾吧，今天的事还挺多的。正如方才所见，他必须得带着芮去买上几身衣服，包括“正经”的睡衣，还有呃……内衣一类的；然后是要领着她去历史博物馆转一圈，稍微跟她讲讲“后来的事”，让她能更透彻地明白现在的这个社会。而以上的这一切，都需要在下午五点之前完成——三个月都待在发掘现场，他昨天上午打算好休假后就立即和Leia通了电话，说是“明天晚上我会回去”，也正是今天。

他还没打算将这件事告诉任何人，自己的父母也先不要说。所以昨晚临睡前，男人不太好意思地解释了这件事，还保证会在先送她回来时给她买很多好吃的，并且会教她怎么使用电视遥控器，一定不会让她无聊。反倒是芮很莫名其妙，不知道这有什么好抱歉的，本来就是她打扰了。

说起来，芮从起床到洗漱完毕，一直都在绞尽脑汁地思考着，自己现在能做些什么活计，怎样赚到月钱。总不能一直都这里白吃白住吧……但帮她擦着头发的本却在听到后敲了一下她的头顶：“你先别想那么多，等你真的融入了这个时代再说吧。”

而在出门前，本·时尚大师·索罗再一次打算让女孩oversize时，终于意识到了一个灵魂问题：芮她，没有内衣呢。那一根用来束胸的破布条在昨天刚到家时就断裂、报废了，幸好不是在外边——不对，这么想来的话，少女一直是真空穿着他的衣服，直接蹭在他也贴身过的布料上……停！本·索罗，别再想了！

“本，可是在思虑束胸之物？”废话，这个男人一直在用难以形容的目光盯着她的胸口，“无妨，我这……若是不再需要隐瞒女儿身，不束也无妨……”况且，她在军营里除了眉眼太秀气外并没有被怎么怀疑过身份，就是因为自己这干瘦贫瘠的身材。不过是为了以防万一，才准备着那么一根束胸的布条。

“不是，呃……会看出来，看出来……”但他实在是说不出口，便索性转身去翻箱倒柜，找了一盒创可贴出来——生活里除了研究就是研究的本·索罗博士，并不知道胸贴的存在，但他想到了类似的，“你、你先用这个贴住，贴住……今天会去给你买里衣……别让人透过衣服看到那个，那个形状……”这一定能排进他“二十九年来说过最羞耻的话”前三甲。

所以后来，在那件黑色印着“RULE THE GALAXY”红字的大号T恤下边（这是去年亲王送给自己外孙的生日礼物之一），女孩光洁的胸口上，一左一右各交叉贴着两只创可贴，完美地覆盖住了需要被遮挡的地方。只是那上边印着的人，她有问过那是谁，但本说有空会配她看一个叫作“电影”的东西，不知道又是什么神奇的魔法。

鉴于问她早餐想吃什么时，少女小心翼翼地问了可不可以吃肉，本便决定带她去来一碗肉丸胡辣汤，再配上一个牛肉饼。

不要听信什么“回民街都是骗外地人的”这样的传言，问就是他们为什么要去北院门。本·地人·索罗将车停在了洒金桥附近，领着芮进了这一圈回民街。老旧的街道显得有些狭窄和拥挤，但浓郁的生活气息还是很令人舒适和放松的。听着两旁店铺里老板向厨房吆喝着客人刚点的东西，没由来得就觉得这里的食物必定会多一分味道。

而对于芮来说，最令她兴奋的还是飘洒在空气中的各种美食的香气。具体的她也说不太上来，但一定有很好吃的肉，还有油和辣椒；这个酸酸的味道又是什么，感觉会很开胃……不行，自己怎么什么都想吃……

“芮，一样来一份？”噗，这小姑娘以为他看不出来她都想尝一口吗？这个地方也算是个宝地了，西安人心目中都榜上有名的李唯一肉丸胡辣汤，刘信小炒，以及马二酸汤水饺都连着开在这条街上，确实难以取舍。但他估算了一下，就芮昨天的那个战斗力来看，各来一个小份其实并不算过分。“那个肉丸胡辣汤是牛肉的，再给你点一个牛肉饼。小炒和水饺就都要羊肉的了，可以吗？但辣椒都只能给你放一点点，你毕竟昨天才刚苏醒……”而得到的，当然是女孩几乎闪着光的双眸和激动不已的疯狂点头。

她从未想过会有一天，自己能挑肉来吃，还是不同的做法。

因为食客经常同时点这好几家的东西一起吃，所以店家一起在马路对面的空地上摆了许多套桌椅，这样就可以将菜品直接送到顾客面前了，而不用再麻烦地跑进邻家的店里。本让芮乖乖坐在对面等他，自己则全权包揽了点餐的事。不过这几家店的前台或是老板与他可不像子午路张记那样相熟，于是以下这段本·混血·索罗再熟悉不过的场景还是发生了——

在点完小炒后，本正打算说“其中一碗少放一些辣椒”，就听到前台操着一口陕西话同身边的跑堂吩咐道：“咋现在老外这中国话说得都这么流利……不过都吃不了辣子，叫后边别给放……”

于是本只好叹了口气，用同样流利的陕西话打断了他：“一碗辣子正常放，一碗只要一点点。”并在众人惊奇的目光中支付宝扫码付了钱。

胡辣汤和牛肉饼都是已经做好的，所以是最先上的。看着芮那副迫不及待要大干一场的架势，男人赶忙抢在之前“警告”她：“老规矩，只许慢慢地吃。这个一直在热着，很烫的。”而怕被收走食物的少女也的确听话地一小勺一小勺地喝着碗里的胡辣汤，谨慎到了就连小巧无比的肉丸和土豆丁都一次只咬下来小半个，耐心地咀嚼上好一会儿才敢吞下。

不过这样，倒是让她仔仔细细地尝到了肉丸胡辣汤的滋味。女孩不知道这碗黏黏稠稠的汤里到底加的是什么调料，独特的微弱辛辣感让整个口腔都麻麻的，却又无比切合整体的咸香，再加上滴在表面的那一点真正的辣椒油……能感觉到，自己的舌尖被燎起了一连串细小的火苗，灼烧的同时又完全打开了味蕾，融合成一种令她欲罢不能的复杂口感。肉末与面糊搅拌成的丸子里似乎也加入了类似的东西，很能衬出牛肉的鲜香，再配合它本身软滑的质感，芮觉得自己能把这个吃上一整天。

当然了，她怎么可能会忘记摆在旁边金灿灿的牛肉饼。它的个头比昨天那个夹满肉的饼还要大上一圈，虽然从外边并看不见肉的踪迹，但这浓郁的牛肉味已经说明了一切。果然，一口咬下去后，酥脆的饼皮之下，是裹着满满葱油和牛肉沫的软面，一点也不含糊。尽管不是像丸子那般“直观”的肉，但肉馅藏在香气四溢的面饼里则别有一番风味，每一口都满是细腻却不容忽视的存在感。

就在少女吃完后挨个舔着自己的指间时，另外两个东西也一同上桌了。

原来那个酸酸的味道是它们啊。酸汤水饺自不必说，醋必定是精髓；而小炒，即是泡馍的爆炒版本，与高汤炖煮相反，它在烹饪时也是加入了辣椒和醋。可最先引起芮兴趣的，却是摆在小炒边上附赠的……蒜？但也不是生蒜，似乎是腌渍过了，蒜瓣及表皮都有些透明。

“那个是甜的，不过还是稍微有点蒜的辣味，试试看？”本出声解释后，女孩便半信半疑地夹起了一颗放入口中。还、还真是甜的！剥开外皮后，辣只有一点点，主要是酸酸甜甜的味道，并且蒜瓣的口感非常脆，整体的感觉非常清爽。而在她想立马再往嘴里送一个时，男人忽然叫住了她，表示这个叫作“糖蒜”的东西是用来解腻的，搭配小炒一起会更加好吃，不要单纯将它当成一碟小菜一口气全吃完了。

听到这话，芮转头看了看那碗色泽诱人的小炒。与各种调料一同翻炒过后，馍粒已经裹上了一层橙黄，还闪着亮晶晶的油光……的确，刚开始可能没有什么，但吃到中间估计就会很需要那个酸酸甜甜的蒜瓣来调和一下油腻了。但碗里的食料其实还挺丰富的，除了名字里就有的羊肉块和馍粒，还均匀地混合着粉丝、豆干、木耳之类的辅料，口感非常丰富多变。当然了，芮的第一筷子肯定是捏起一块肉了。

羊肉总是有股特殊的风味，烹调不慎就会变得腥膻。但放在这碗酸香微辣的小炒里，软烂的厚实肉片就被绝妙地衬托出了最鲜美的滋味，留在口中的只有鲜香。又因为是一锅炒出来的，每一个馍粒每一个配菜也都沾上了羊肉的香味，再加上它们自身的味道……对于少女来说，每一口都是新的惊喜，新的体验；时不时再来一颗糖蒜，虽然她真不觉得这等美味需要解“腻”，不过突然的爽脆清甜也确实很与之相合，各方面的享受似乎都更上一层楼。

若不是本适时地“推荐”她也尝尝同样是羊肉味的水饺，满心满眼都是小炒的芮几乎都要忘记桌上还有这么一碗了。圆鼓鼓的饺子就浸泡在深褐色的酸汤里——那汤汁似乎是用肉汤加上醋水熬制而成的，充满了卤料的馥郁香气和令人止不住涎水的酸味，上边还漂了些许翠绿的葱花。男人递给她了一只勺子，建议她拌着点酸汤一起下肚。而很快，芮也理解了他的用意。

水饺的馅料主要是羊肉和胡萝卜剁碎做成的，其本身不像小炒那般已经加过各色香料，而是几乎保持了它们最本初的味道——尽管鲜美，却着实有点清淡。所以要就着融合了肉香、卤香和醋香的酸汤入口，就像是附上了一道蘸料，为水饺提色不少。看似并不起眼的葱花又会在一次印象深刻的味蕾体验之旅后作为收尾，悄无声息地抹去油脂的厚重，只剩下接近完美的回味无穷。无须多想，最后必然是少女连一整碗酸汤都收入了腹中。

“你们……嗝……你们早饭都如此丰盛吗？”终于放下餐具后，芮满足地摸了摸微微鼓起的肚皮，觉得这才叫“吃饱饭”啊。

本·索罗其实想说，他平常也不会吃这么多——一是不太在意，再就是自己一人，随便塞点东西也就饱了。但今天，看着她津津有味的样子，他不知为何也很有胃口，一起吃下了比自己平常早餐份额要多出了许多的东西。

“总之你不会再饿肚子了，芮。咳，好了，我们该去忙正事了。不过你现在就可以先想想了，中午和晚上带回去的都要吃些什么……行吧，我就知道是肉。”


End file.
